I'm Your Fool
by vikumiru
Summary: Souji makes the worst decision of his life, what will he do to make it right?


A/N: First Fanfic! Woot! I hope you enjoy and please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own Persona 4, in my dreams. *cries*

_Special thanks to Aoi Hyoudou for getting me into Souji X Naoto and AceDetective for being supportive and awesome in general!_

Note: This takes place around a year after the events of Persona 4.

"Dude you broke up with her, why are you crying about it?" Yosuke asked Souji over the phone. Souji had broken up with Naoto out of the blue. The two seemed happy, always holding hands and laughing and they were frequently seen kissing near the gazebo at the hill at Samegawa River. And now, the heartthrob of Inaba was crying with a tub of ice cream next to him on the floor of the Dojima Residence

"I-I don't know, Yosuke! I-I-I'm such a-an idiot!" Souji replied, unable to stop sniffing. "I s-still love her! I don't even k-know why I c-called it off!" He ended the call with a small 'bye' and scooped out a handful of ice cream. "You're a failure Souji. A big failure." He slapped his ice-cream filled hand into his mouth and sighed.

_You're really going to give up on the girl who you are heads-over-heels in love with? _Souji asked himself and after a clear plan and a change of shirts (Who would want to start something with a stained shirt on?), he walked himself to his room and grabbed his laptop from the shelves of his table. With a press of a button, the screen lit up.

The silverette took a notepad and scribbled on his plan.

**Day 1**

"Get over him Naoto." Naoto told herself and with a heavy sigh and logged into her email. Unlike Souji, she did not cry over him with ice cream and tissues all around the floor. Naoto decided that she needed to focus on her career. Upon opening her mail, an all too familiar address was on the top of the list. She smiled but quickly straightened her lips. _You're not going to crawl back to him, Naoto. It's over._

She decided to read it, maybe he wanted to apologize.

**miss u :(**

Naoto bit her lip and restrained herself from replying. A small click on the trash bin symbol and she slowly leaned back. Within every minute, Souji would send another email and another. Their contents varied from 'I miss you', 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you'. Naoto painstakingly deleted all of them. "I do miss him but still…" The detective pressed the small power button on the side and sighed for the tenth time.

**Day 2**

Souji decided to leave the house and take a walk around Inaba. He took another scroll in his contacts before sliding the door open. He wanted to take photos of anything that reminded him of his ex-girlfriend. Starting from the Central Shopping District and ending at the gates of Yasogami, he took a shot of the same places he used to hang out with her, from the place he would meet up with her to the place she confessed to him.

He typed the same caption for each of the photos before sending them. Confidently he slid his phone back to his pocket.

By the time he reached home, Souji felt his pocket vibrate and saw a small light in it. He picked it up and flipped it open.

**From: Naoto**

**REALLY CUTE SENPAI. I GET WHAT UR GETTING AT **

He smiled. _At least she'll talk to me. _He returned home to find Nanako in front of the television again. "Welcome home Big Bro!" Nanako cheered before standing up and hugging him. Souji gave a pat of on the head before Nanako gave him a question. "Big Bro, why aren't you with Naoto-oneechan?"

"Uh," Souji tried to find the right words to tell his cousin. He crouched down to her height and smiled, "Big Bro and Naoto-oneechan are just taking a break. We'll be back together soon. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Naoto tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Huh? How do you fit those pranking toys in your sleeve?" With a soft smile, Souji patted her head and tied to explain the expression in layman terms.

**Day 3**

Naoto left her house and spun the mailbox keys on her finger. She knew what awaited her: Some bills and a bunch of useless love letters. She straightened the oversized shirt of a cat she wore. _Should I return this back to Souji? I mean, I did promise him I'll return this the next morning_. Naoto's cheeks flushed a light pink color, remembering the events of the night she wore it for the first time. "He was pretty good at it…" She blushed in a darker shade of crimson.

She inserted the small key in the keyhole and turned it to the left. With a small click, instead of her mail sitting in the small box next to her door, rose petals flooded out carrying the letters with it. The bluenette stared at the petals that now rested on her porch and in front of her feet; she then spotted a pink envelope with a wax stamp on it.

Stepping back into her house and grabbing the letter opener sitting on her coffee table, she slit it open from the top and took the neatly written paper out of it. There was only two sentences and yet, she could not stop smiling.

**I'm truly sorry and please forgive me. –Souji**

**(P.S. I got you something. I specifically ordered it for you.)**

She shook the empty mail and a small 'clink' was heard after every shake. A small silver bracelet fell out of it and upon closer inspection; it was decorated with the small jewels Souji found in the TV World. From small Fluorites to shiny Magatsu Xandrites, there was a variety of them surrounding a small Meguro Stone dangling opposite to the lock. "Thank you, Souji." Naoto whispered to herself as she placed it on.

**Day 4**

"Big Bro, are you sure you want to go out? The weather lady said it'll be raining the whole day." Nanako asked as she saw Souji walk towards the door.

"I'll be fine. I just need to do some errands." He left with a store-bought umbrella in hand.

He made his way to Naoto's rented house and dropped the umbrella on the ground. Souji knew her bed was close to the window and positioning himself in front of her window and waited in the rain, waiting for her to notice him.

The window was slid up and Naoto stuck her head out. "Senpai? Please, get out of the rain now, you're going to get sick."

"I'm not leaving until you forgive me and listen." Souji said with a serious tone. Naoto folded her arms and rested them on the window sill. With a nod and a 'I'm listening' from her, Souji cleared his throat and sighed.

"I'm a fool for leaving you. You're the most amazing and talented girl I have ever met, plus you're beautiful and understanding. I should've never let you go. I don't even know why I did! I love you, I loved you since the day I first met you. What I'm saying is that I'm sorry and I love you. Will you please come back? Will you please forgive me and be mine again?" He ended his confession and started shivering due to the cold rain falling down on him.. Naoto after a brief loss of words, closed the window.

The front door swung open and Naoto ran out. She jumped into his arms and cried on his chest. "I love you too." Her muffled voice responded. He stroked her hair slowly and kissed her forehead. He ended the embrace and reached out for his bag, wiping out a box.

"I got you this. Personally ordered from everyone's favorite weaponsmith." Souji presented it and opened the lid, revealing a shining chain necklace. He took it out of its case and slipped it on his lover's neck.

"You're spoiling me, Senpai." Naoto said and before Souji could reply, she kissed him full on the lips. Souji returned it with the same amount of affection and reluctantly broke it.

"I love you. I'll love you until the day I die." He said, staring at her lovingly.

Naoto took his hand and lead him back into her house. "I love you too. You're right, you are a fool." She responded and gave a small kiss on his cheek.

"But I'm your fool." Souji kissed her once more before shutting the front door.

If you read the entire thing top to bottom, mind leaving me a review or PM? :3 Thanks guys!


End file.
